opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dziennik Kapłana 8
-Nie chciałem cię obudzić... - szepnął Kacper do Julii, budząc mnie. -Dobra tam...- odpowiedziała mu Julia, po czym wyszli trzaskając drzwiami, co obudziło resztę. Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy w ciszy, gdy Diana wyjęła spod poduszki butelkę z piwem. -Wypijemy na zgodę? Zaproponowała. Jak widać alkohol był czymś czego akurat Lucy brakowało, ponieważ zgodziła się odrazu. Mało jednak to dało Dianie, bo piliśmy nadal w ciszy, a jedna butelka to za mało, aby trzeba było "po imprezie odpoczywać". Sytuację uratowała Ange: -Zagrajmy w butelkę! Wszyscy się zgodzili... nawet Lucy, ale ona chciała zaczynać. Wypadło na Dianę... Lucy jak widać o to chodziło, ponieważ diabolicznie się uśmiechnęła. -Twoim zadaniem jest... Polizać mój trampek od spodu! Diana zgodziła się bez zastanowienia i bez emocji, jednak gdy zobaczyła spód trampka Lucy powiedziała: -A nie ma takiego bez żyletki? Lucy wyraźnie niezadowolona dała Dianie drugi trampek... Diana wykonała zadanie i sama zakręciła butelką. Wypadło na Lucy... Teraz Diana uśmiechnęła się tak samo jak jej "oryginał"... -Zemszczę się za tę żyletkę, ale ja będę sprytniejsza! Powiedziała Diana, po czym dodała: -Musisz pocałować Kapłana! Lucy spojrzała na mnie z obrzydzeniem, a Diana dodała: -Z języczkiem! Dziewczyna prawie się porzygała... -Z-zrobię to... nie będę gorsza od mojej podróbki... A ty Kapłan nawet nie próbuj się odzywać! Bo zjesz moją wczorajszą kolację...- powiedziała Lucy. Po dłuższej chwili zaczęła mnie całować, krótko i na temat. Potem spojrzała na mnie... Teraz dopiero zobaczyłem, że ma takie piękne czarno-diamentowe oczy... Głębokie jak... jak... Yyy dobra, ale co ja piszę?!? Mam swoje zasady, a ona mnie nawet nie lubi... a to jest oczywiste! Po co ja to piszę? Przecież nie musicie tego wiedzieć! Kontynuujmy: Nasze "Gapienie się" przerwała Ange: -Czyli się pogodziliście tak? Oboje dobrze zrozumieliśmy o co jej chodzi... Na szczęście przed niezręczną rozmową uratowali nas Kacper i Julia, którzy przynieśli jedzenie. Diana i Ange nie mogły przy nich kontynuować tematu... Jednak nie mogły też powstrzymać uśmiechu. Tak jak zresztą ja i Lucy, jednak my nie "śmialiśmy się" tylko "się uśmiechaliśmy"... Po śniadaniu poszliśmy na dwór. Ja, czekałem tylko, aż piwo mi się odezwie i poszedłem się wysikać. Spotkałem po drodze Izę. -No to teraz dowiem się czegoś? - zapytałem. -Kacper jest niedokończonym "Nad-człowiekiem". Wy też mięliście się nimi stać... jednak przez jego ucieczkę, projekt został zamknięty, a miasto zostanie zniszczone razem z "mieszkańcami". Jednak nadal jest nadzieja, Mogę was uratować. Za dwa dni przyleci helikopter po ocalałych. Pomogę wam się na niego dostać. Tylko nie mówcie nic Kacprowi. - Powiedziała Iza. -Oczywiście... a ty też jesteś "Nad-człowiekiem"? -Ja jestem "Nad-człowiekiem-idealnym" (powiedziała Iza z ironią). Uznali jednak, że jestem zbyt niebezpieczna... Tacy jak my regenerują swój organizm w kilka sekund. Nasz ból jest o wiele zmniejszony... Niestety większość traci głowę albo... zmienia się w "stopione zombiaki" Wedle badań tylko ja i Kacper mamy zadatki na "Nad-ludzi--idealnych", jednak on już zaprzepaścił swoją szansę... jedyne co ma, to niewrażliwość na jakikolwiek ból... nawet czyjś... Po jakimś czasie, to zaczyna narastać. U mnie też, dlatego chce wam pomóc dopóki mam jakiekolwiek współczucie... A teraz kończ już sikać, bo ile można czekać... - Zażartowała Iza... Gdy dołączyłem do gromadki zobaczyłem, że Diana biegnie w kierunku "Stopionej twarzy", a Lucy próbuje ją zatrzymać, pomogłem jej. Wtedy Kacper coś jej powiedział, ale nawet mnie to nie obchodziło... myślałem tylko o tym co powiedziała mi Iza... do momentu, aż Lucy powiedziała: -Nawet nie myśl o naszym pocałunku, jasne! -C-co? aha... jak chcesz... odpowiedziałem z obojętnością. -A co, nie podobało ci się? Lucy nie umie całować? - wtrąciła się Diana... -Co?!? Ja nie umiem?! JA!?! Kapłan, powiedz jej, że się myli! -Że się myli...- powiedziałem półżartem... Wtedy Diana zaczęła się śmiać, co wręcz zagotowało Lucy. -Jak tamto ci się nie podobało, to zobaczymy co z tym! - po czym zaczęła mnie całować... tym razem długo... po czym spojrzała na mnie z lekkim uśmieszkiem, który zaraz jej zszedł. -Jak to ci się nie podobało, to jesteś mnichem! - powiedziała Diana, na co ja po dłuższej chwili odpowiedziałem: -Nie umiem opisać tego pocałunku... Wtedy usłyszeliśmy dźwięk przecinania gardła... Kacper wrócił i nawet nie widząc zmiany scenerii, powiedział: -Zabiłem go. Możemy iść dalej... Kategoria:Dziennik Kapłana (opowiadanie)